Un mundo llamada Gaia
by nekovir
Summary: Me llamo Hitomi Kanzaki, soy la escritora de "Un mundo llamado Gaia" y vengo a contaros mi historia...
1. Un mundo llamado Gaia

**UN MUNDO LLAMADO GAIA**

Llevo demasiadas horas despierta. Quiero terminar el último capítulo de mi segunda novela. Pero me es imposible. No puedo parar de llorar al pensar en el final. No me parece suficientemente bueno para el final de mi historia. Sí, el final de mi historia.

Me llamo Hitomi Kanzaki, tengo 23 años, vivo en Tokyo y soy escritora. Mi novela se llama "Un mundo llamada Gaia" y está basado en hechos reales.

Es la historia de mi vida.

Aunque los lectores no lo saben claro.

Trata sobre un mundo donde todo es mágico y perfecto. Un mundo donde dejé grandes amistades, donde lloré, sufrí y donde me enamoré… Un mundo al que no consigo regresar y del que no me puedo olvidar por mucho que lo intente.

\- Mami no puedo dormir!

\- Lo siento mi amor te he despertado con la luz verdad?

Se me olvidada un último detalle. Soy madre de un niño de 5 años, su nombre es Hiro F. Kanzaki. Vivimos junto con mi amiga Yukari en un pequeño apartamento. Si, soy madre soltera y con mucho orgullo. Cuando supe que estaba embarazada, mi familia me dejó de lado, para mí mi única familia son mi pequeño y mi mejor amiga Yukari que es como una hermana y me ayuda en todo lo que puede.

No les culpo por no querer saber nada de mi. Cuando cumplí los 16 años desaparecí de nuevo durante 2 largos años. Cuando volví no di ningún tipo de explicación y para colmo estaba en estado. Es un poco complejo de explicar.

A los 14 años una luz me llevó a un planeta lejano en el que viví muchas ellas descritas en mi primer libro. Era muy joven y por aquel entonces no sabía lo que quería. Al poco de volver a la tierra me sentía vacía, no me sentía en casa. Echaba de menos ese lugar y a esas personas. Echaba de menos a esa persona…

Caí en una gran depresión por ello y dejé de estudiar y de correr que era lo que más me gustaba. Decidieron que lo mejor era internarme en una especie de centro psiquiátrico. No es que por aquel entonces me importara, porque no era la misma. Cuando llevaba dos meses internada tuve un sueño en el que caía por un precipicio y unas manos me recogían. Al despertar supe que ese no era mi sitio y que debía marcharme. Conseguí escapar y llegar a la azotea del edificio.

Tenía que verle una vez más. Ese era mi único pensamiento. Así fue como me lancé de lo alto del edificio y una luz me llevó hasta él de nuevo.

...

 **Flashback**

…

Estoy rodeada de flores. Levanto mi mirada y solo veo más que flores. No, también veo la Tierra.

\- Gaia… estoy en Gaia…

No puedo evitar llorar. Son lágrimas de alegría. He vuelto, estoy aquí de nuevo por fin. Necesito centrarme porque no sé en qué región estoy y no sé hacia donde debo dirigirme.

Veo unos árboles altos y es ahí hacia donde decido andar.

donde estoy? no reconozco nada… que tonta Hitomi si hace dos años ya… cómo vas a reconocer algo? - Oigo un sonido a mi espalda que hace que me gire lo más rápido que puedo.

Una chica me estaba apuntando con un arco. O lo que parecía una chica porque no consigo verle la cara con la capa que lleva.

\- Hitomi? - pregunta la atacante

\- Si… soy yo…

\- No puede ser… pero hueles igual que ella - Dice quitándose la capa mostrando su rostro felino.

\- Merle? - Mis lágrimas empiezan a brotar y me lanzo a sus brazos

\- Hitomi! No sabes cuánto me alegro de que estés aquí! Has cambiado mucho! Van-sama no te va a reconocer!

\- Van… ¿estamos en Fanelia? - Miro a mi amiga gatuna como afirma con un gesto.

\- Vamos te voy a llevar a palacio - Me coge de la mano y me arrastra - Bueno explicame un poco porque has venido? que ha sido de tu vida?

\- Pues la verdad… he estado muy enferma y no podía olvidarme de vosotros… - Era lo mejor para suavizar el tema que me había vuelto un poco loca.

\- Estas enferma? Pero te encuentras bien? Necesitas que descansemos?

\- No no, no te preocupes. Me encuentro bien. Ahora que ya estoy aquí me encuentro mucho mejor - Escondo mi nerviosismo que aumenta por segundos - explicame un poco que ha sido de vosotros…

\- Por aqui todo tranquilo. Hemos reconstruido Fanelia y ya verás que te va a gustar. Van-sama es todo un gobernante y el pueblo le adora.- Se me queda mirando con una sonrisa pícara - y si lo quieres saber él también te ha echado mucho de menos.

\- De verdad? un momento? ¿tanto se me nota?

\- Jajajaja un poco la verdad. Pones la misma cara que él cuando hablamos de ti.

\- oh vaya.

Está anocheciendo y hace bastante frío ahora mismo. No se cuando queda por recorrer pero mis piernas empiezan a flaquear. Mientras andamos nos vamos poniendo al dia. Ha madurado mucho. Ya no es la Merle niña que recordaba. Empezaba a tener cuerpo de mujer y su talante era de una mujer adulta. Con todos los sucesos del pasado no nos quedó más remedio que madurar de golpe. Eso o no poder superarlo y acabar ingresada como yo. Ahora que estoy un poco más cuerda me averguenzo de mi debilidad.

Sin darme cuenta llegamos a lo alto de un precipicio. Me quedo maravillada con las vistas. Está anocheciendo y la luz rojiza ilumina todos los tejados de la ciudad. Tengo en frente de mi Fanelia. Es preciosa. Una ciudad en medio de un valle con un castillo de piedra y madera en la zona más alta de una colina. Es mucho más de lo que recordaba.

\- Me oyes? te has quedado extasiada. je

\- Si, perdona. Ni en mis sueños la recordaba tan bonita.

Rodeamos el valle hasta la parte trasera del castillo donde hay un paso secreto para descender y llegar a los jardines de palacio. Me siento un poco extraña al entrar de escondidas. Tengo el castillo en frente de mi, impone de lo grande que és. Se parece mucho como era antaño, pero más grande y algo más modernizado.

\- Creo que el amo Van debe estar en su sesión de entrenamiento diaria. Quieres que te lleve allí? o prefieres esperar aquí?

\- emmm creo que le esperaré aquí. ¿que vas a decirle?

\- Nada. Yo más que nadie quiero que sea una sorpresa jijiji

La veo cruzar los arcos que llevan al interior de palacio. Estoy muy nerviosa. Y si no siente lo mismo por mi? Y si no me quiere aquí? También podría ser que estuviera saliendo con alguien o que tuviera una prometida como los príncipes en las películas. Dios mio y yo con esta bata de pirada que llevo. Si por lo menos llevara mi viejo uniforme. Debo dar mucha pena así.

\- Hitomi? - Me giro y está ahí… nuestras miradas se encuentran… dios mío es él. Sus facciones son más adultas y es más alto pero, es él… mi Van…

\- Van… - No llores Hitomi por lo que más quieras, no des más pena.

He soñado tantas veces con este momento que no sé si es real- Balbucea el rey.

\- Oh Van... - me acerco a él con los brazos abiertos para fundirnos en nuestro primer abrazo después de tantos años sin vernos. Me apreta contra su cuerpo como si fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento. Su aroma me hace recordar nuestra despedida y ahora si, soy un mar de lágrimas.

\- No llores - Me acaricia la cara y besa mi frente.

\- es que… - No me salen las palabras.

\- Vamos dentro que estás helada - Me susurra apoyando la frente contra la mía.

No se si fue la emoción o los nervios que hicieron que me desmayara en sus brazos. No quería parecer débil y mira por donde,acabo haciendo uno de los reencuentros más ridículos de la historia. Recuerdo su calor al llevarme en brazos y también su preocupación.

Abro los ojos lentamente. No estoy en mi cuarto ni en el cuarto del centro. Poco a poco los sucesos de la noche pasan por mi cabeza como un trailer de un sueño.

Estoy en una cama con dosel y una vela ilumina la estancia. Los techos son de madera tallada con figuras de dragones o eso es lo que parecen. La estancia tiene una chimenea al fondo con unos sofás y un gran ventanal por donde entra la luz de la luna, bueno de la tierra en realidad.

No estoy sola.

Van está dormido a mi izquierda.

Apoyado en la cama. Pobre, debe estar adolorido en esa postura. Le toco la cabeza y se despierta de golpe.

\- Hola -Le digo con una voz de disculpa - Lo siento.

\- Cómo te encuentras? voy a llamar a los médicos - lo detengo antes que se vaya.

\- No, no los llames. Quiero estar un rato contigo - confieso avergonzada.

\- Como gustes - Sonríe orgulloso - he traído algo de comida por si te despertabas hambrienta

\- Gracias - No se ni por dónde empezar ni qué decir

\- Ven, vamos a sentarnos en la mesa - Mesa en la que no me había percatado que estaba al lado de la ventana - Me he asustado cuando he visto que perdías el conocimiento - confiesa tocándose la cabeza. Está nervioso.

\- Lo siento. Hacía mucho tiempo que no salía.

\- Como que no salias?

\- Mis padres me internaron en una especie de hospital, por eso voy con esta ropa. - agacho la cabeza avergonzada.

\- Porque hicieron eso? - pregunta exaltado

\- Verás, cuando regresé a la Luna de las ilusiones yo no era la misma. No me sentía a gusto ni en mi propia casa. Todo era extraño para mi. Extrañaba este mundo y os extrañaba a vosotros. Te extrañaba a ti. - Creo que he captado su atención porque me mira muy serio - Mis padres no entendían lo que sentía y tampoco creían lo que había vivido. Pensaban que me había escapado. Como no tenía el apoyo de mi familia caí en una depresión y acabaron encerrandome. Mi amiga Yukari fue la única que creyó en mí y tampoco fue suficiente. Buf diciéndolo en alto me siento mucho más liberada

Van se levantó bruscamente y me abrazó.

\- Siento que hayas tenido que pasar por todo eso sola. Si llego a saber que estabas mal hubiera ido a buscarte. Pero me sentía un egoísta cuando pensaba en hacerlo. No quería estropear tu vida en la tierra. Pero veo que me equivoqué, debí haberme dejado llevar.- hace una pausa para mirarme a los ojos - Lo que está claro es que hemos sido infelices el uno sin el otro.

\- Sí, estamos destinados a estar juntos - le acaricio la mejilla - puedo quedarme aquí contigo?

\- Eso no hace falta que lo preguntes. Esta es tu casa y tu hogar. Quiero que seas feliz y pienso protegerte el resto de mis días.

\- Soy muy feliz aquí, de verdad.

Vuelvo a sentirme yo misma. He recuperado mi seguridad perdida en la Tierra y me siento capaz de todo. Es gracias a él. Le acaricio de nuevo la mejilla pero esta vez es para abrirme paso y apoderarme de sus labios. Lo pillo desprevenido y se sorprende al principio pero se deja llevar por la pasión y profundiza nuestro primer beso. He soñado millones de veces con este momento y es mucho mejor de lo que imaginaba. Noto las mariposas en el estómago. Le quiero...No puedo vivir sin él.

\- Creo que deberías descansar - rompe nuestro beso para hablar

\- debería…

Por la mañana te enseñaré el palacio y la ciudad. Haré que te traigan vestimenta adecuada - Dice mientras le acompaño a la puerta - Prometo estar cuando te despiertes - abre la puerta y me da un beso rápido en los labios, pero no le dejo. Coloco mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

\- Quédate conmigo - le susurro al oído.

\- Hitomi…no…

Me lanzo a sus labios de nuevo dándole a entender mis intenciones. Quiero sentirlo y quiero sentirme suya para siempre. Van cierra la puerta de golpe me agarra y me estampa contra la puerta cerrada mientras me besa apasionadamente. Se estaba reprimiendo por respeto a mi. Pero ya no hace falta. Estamos juntos y estaremos juntos pase lo que pase.


	2. Dificil despedida

_\- Creo que deberías descansar - rompe nuestro beso para hablar_  
 _debería…_  
 _\- Por la mañana te enseñaré el palacio y la ciudad. Haré que te traigan vestimenta adecuada - Dice mientras le acompaño a la puerta - Prometo estar cuando te despiertes - abre la puerta y me da un beso rápido en los labios, pero no le dejo. Coloco mis brazos alrededor de su cuello._  
 _\- Quédate conmigo - le susurro al oído._  
 _\- Hitomi…no…_

 _Me lanzo a sus labios de nuevo dándole a entender mis intenciones. Quiero sentirlo y quiero sentirme suya para siempre. Van cierra la puerta de golpe me agarra y me estampa contra la puerta cerrada mientras me besa apasionadamente. Se estaba reprimiendo por respeto a mi. Pero ya no hace falta. Estamos juntos y estaremos juntos pase lo que pase._

…

Fin del flashback

…

\- Hitomi te has dejado los anillos en el baño - se acerca mi amiga a la puerta para dármelos

\- Oh muchas gracias - Los cojo y me los acerco al pecho. Mis queridos anillos. Lo poco que me queda para recordarlo - Vamos Hiro que vas a llegar tarde a la guardería!

\- Si, mami - Viene corriendo con todos sus bártulos que son más grandes que él

\- No te dejes el gorro - Se lo coloca Yukari en su cabecita

\- Vendréis la tía Yukari y tu mami al museo conmigo verdad?

\- Miro a yukari antes de contestar - Por supuesto que sí! estaremos allí con todos los papis de tus compañeros - Le hace mucha ilusión su primera excursión al museo de arqueología.

\- Habéis avisado a papi?

Me quedo paralizada al oír esa pregunta de mi pequeño. Le hemos dicho que su padre está en un lugar lejano trabajando y que un día lo conocerá, o quizá no…

\- Ya hemos hablado de eso pequeñajo - Se me adelanta mi amiga - Tu papá vendrá pero no sabemos cuándo lo hará, mientras, no te preocupes que él te quiere mucho a ti y a tu mami.

Me giro para que Hiro no vea la lágrima que está a punto de asomarse. Ojalá pudiera conocer pronto Van a su hijo. Se está perdiendo años maravillosos de la vida de su heredero. No hay dia que no piense en cómo se tomará que tiene un hijo de 5 años.

...

Flashback

…

\- Es precioso, no puedo dejar de mirarlo - Me encuentro estirada boca arriba en la cama mirando mi mano.

\- Era de mi madre - Confiesa mi amado a mi lado mientras me apoyo en su pecho desnudo.

\- Pues más orgullosa me siento de poder llevarlo - Contemplo mi anillo de compromiso. Un anillo de oro con una piedra roja con el escudo de fanelia.

\- Más orgulloso estoy yo de que por fin quieras ser mi esposa - Me besa en el pelo

\- Tampoco ha costado tanto eh? solo te pedí unos meses de noviazgo antes de decidir nada. Estaba claro que iba a ser una respuesta afirmativa - Digo levantándome de la cama camino hacia el baño. Noto la mirada de Van en mi cuerpo desnudo, ya no tengo ningún pudor delante de él. Me paseo totalmente desnuda por la habitación.

\- Por fin podré ver a Millerna y Driden. Se llevarán una sorpresa al verme - Me ato una bata muy fina de color marfil

\- Siento mucho que te haya secuestrado durante estos meses solo para mi - Dice acercándose a la esquina de la cama para abrazarme.

\- No me arrepiento de ello - Me giro para besarle - Tenemos que hablar de ciertas cosas - Vuelvo a cuatro patas a la cama

\- Tu dirás…

\- Siempre vienes a dormir a mi habitación, sé que hasta que no estemos casados no está bien visto que ocupemos la alcoba real, pero me siento como una amante…

\- Tú nunca serás mi amante amor. Vas a ser mi reina.

\- Y la futura madre de tus hijos?

\- Y la futura madre de mis hijos - Repite

\- Porque quieres tener hijos no? - me mira extrañado

\- Estas?... - se sienta de golpe

\- No no no! no estoy embarazada. Pero sabes bien que no estamos tomando precauciones para que eso no pase cierto? Quería simplemente saber si estás de acuerdo con que pueda pasar en algún momento… - Busco su respuesta afirmativa

\- Sinceramente, ni me lo había planteado - Hombres… no se preocupan ni lo más mínimo de las consecuencias :P - Quiero que seas la madre de mis hijos cuando tengan que llegar. Si estoy preparado? no lo sé, lo sabremos si ocurre no?

\- Vaya, no me esperaba esa respuesta. Yo me siento igual - Confieso avergonzada - Aunque soy muy joven, no me importaría tener un bebé ahora mismo si es contigo.

\- Pues no nos preocupemos entonces. Cuando tenga que ser será - Me atrae contra su cuerpo y me abraza.

\- Hitomi Slanzar de Fanel… - Vuelvo a mirar mi anillo

\- La reina de Fanelia… - Afirma Van

…

Fin flashback

…

\- Me he quedado en blanco - Apago el cigarrillo en el cenicero de la mesita del balcón. Cuando estoy nerviosa o preocupada suelo fumarme un cigarrillo, pero intento dejarlo. Lo prometo.

\- Lo sé. Es difícil ahora que ya empieza a ser consciente - Dice Yukari sentada a mi lado en nuestro pequeño balcón.

\- Crees que volverá? Se que soy muy pesada pero es algo con lo que tengo que vivir. Me fuí sin quererlo y ahora por más que lo intento no se como volver. Cuando volví hace 7 años noté que debía tirarme por aquella azotea, ahora mismo no tengo nada a lo que aferrarme. Lo siento, siempre estoy hablándote de lo mismo y no te he preguntado cómo estás…

\- No te preocupes - Niega con la cabeza- Somos amigas y estamos para ayudarnos. Me ha llamado esta mañana…

\- Y?

\- No se lo he cogido - Dice mi amiga Yukari mirando al infinito - No puedo volver con él. Me ha hecho demasiado daño y ya no lo veo con los mismos ojos.

\- Has tomado la mejor decisión. Tienes que pensar en tu propia felicidad y Amano no pensó en ti solo en él.

\- Lo sé. Estoy bien de verdad. Viviendo los tres como una familia - Se ríe

\- Si, dentro de lo que cabe estamos bien. - Miro a mi amiga- Si encontráramos la manera de volver a Gaia, vendrías? Creo que sería una buena oportunidad para empezar de cero. Te gustaría.

\- Lo había pensado. Creo que si os marchaseis no me quedaría nada en este mundo.

\- Pues vayamos haciendo las maletas jajajaja - Me rio por no llorar

\- Te imaginas? jajaja

…

Flashback

…

\- Nunca me hubiera imaginado que te quedarías en Fanelia.

\- Ni yo. Quien me lo iba a decir que dejaría Palas para servir a Van - Allen me mira buscando mi aprobación.

\- Me alegro de que cuidaras de él todo este tiempo.

\- A mi me alegra que hayas vuelto, está de muy buen humor desde entonces jajaja

\- jajaja ya lo creo

\- Están a punto de llegar

\- Lo sé, tengo muchas ganas de verlos - Afirmo algo nerviosa.

\- Te acompaño a recibirlos - Coloca su mano en mi espalda para guiarme.

Allen no ha cambiado nada desde que nos vimos la última vez. Es igual de apuesto de como lo recordaba.

Lo quiero, pero como a un hermano. Es la persona con la que puedo confiar y es mi confidente. Echo de menos a Yukari, ultimamente pienso mucho en ella.

Allen es el general de Fanelia, aunque estemos en momentos donde reina la paz todas las ciudades tienen su protección y su ejército bien formado. Nunca se sabe si volverán tiempos de guerra. Espero no tener que verlo de nuevo.

Allen y Van entrenan duro a los jóvenes que se alistan para proteger la ciudad. A veces me siento y los observo desde el balcón que da la plaza de guardias.

Sin darme cuenta ya hemos llegado a la entrada de palacio. Van ya se encuentra allí recibiendo a los invitados.

\- Como quieres que me ponga! si me entero que te casas con una invitación? Con quien? - Oigo una voz conocida que le está echando la bronca a mi prometido.

\- Millerna lo siento - Tocándose la cabeza avergonzado - Ha sido todo tan rápido que no hemos tenido tiempo de ir a visitarte…

\- Hemos? - Me ve a lo lejos - Oh dios mio! HITOMI? No me lo puedo creer! Te lo tenias escondido eh? - Le da un golpe en el brazo a Van.

\- Millerna! - la abrazo - Te he echado mucho de menos, tenía tantas ganas de verte! - Noto un tirón en la falda de mi vestido - Vaya vaya, tu debes de ser Sora no? - me agacho para ver a una pequeña niña que se agarra a las faldas de Millerna.

\- Sora hija, saluda a Hitomi

\- Ho-la, me llamo Sora - Hace una reverencia, es monísima.

\- Encantada de conocerte Sora - Le devuelvo la reverencia.

\- Eres la tita Hitomi verdad? - Me la quedo mirando y veo de reojo la sonrisa pícara de Millerna Sí esa soy yo jejeje - Veo a Driden como se acerca a nuestro encuentro - Viejo amigo - le abrazo

\- Hitomi, me alegro de verte tan bien

Una noche con demasiadas emociones. Van organizó una cena todos juntos, donde me sentí muy a gusto. Por fin nos reunimos. Somos como una familia.

Al terminar la comida los chicos se fueron a hablar de sus cosas al despacho de Van, nosotras después de dejar a Sora durmiendo con la cuidadora paseamos por el jardín de palacio.

\- Nunca pensé que me enamoraría de alguien que no fuera Allen

\- Se te ve feliz con Driden, es atento contigo y Sora - Le digo feliz a la rubia

\- A ti se te ve muy feliz, tienes un brillo en la cara que no recuerdo.

\- je. Si, la verdad es que venir aquí es la mejor decisión que he tomado en mi vida. Amo a Van mas que a nada y vosotros sois mi familia.

\- Siento mucho que tus padres te trataran de esa manera tan cruel. - Dice con cara de pena Millerna.

\- No pienso dudar nunca de mis hijos - Afirmo muy segura de mi misma.- no quiero que se sientan como me hicieron sentir mis padres.

\- Habéis hablado de hijos por lo que veo. Ser madre es lo más maravilloso del mundo Hitomi. No me arrepiento de haber renunciado al trono para vivir mi vida y ejercer como médico. Porque tengo tiempo para mi familia.

\- Hemos hablado y estamos deacuerdo que cuando pase seremos muy felices. Y quien sabe, alomejor ya está de camino jajaja - Me toco el vientre con gesto amoroso.

\- No vayáis tan rápido. Se muy bien el aspecto de una mujer cuando está en cinta y te aseguro que no lo estás, no por ahora. Pero como tu dices todo llegará. Empecemos primero por la boda que es mañana.

\- No estoy nerviosa, me siento segura de mi misma de dar este paso.

…

Fin del flashback

…

\- Somos amigos cierto?

\- Sabes que te tengo mucho aprecio, pero lo que has hecho no tiene nombre - Le digo mirando a los ojos a Amano.

\- Lo sé, me dejé llevar y no pensé - Confiesa avergonzado

\- Pues ese es el problema que no pensaste en Yukari. No voy a ponerme de tu parte Amano. Ni tampoco voy a convencerla para que vuelva contigo - - me levanto para marcharme

\- Lo entiendo y no te culpo por ello

\- Eso espero. Tengo que ir a recoger a Hiro. Cuidate mucho Amano

\- Tú también Hitomi y cuida de ella. Hoy mismo mandaré los papeles del divorcio firmados.

\- Vale.

Me siento extraña. Era mi mejor amigo en el instituto y hubo una época que creí estar enamorada de él. No reconozco al Amano que tengo en frente. Los tres estábamos muy unidos y siempre nos ayudabamos. Doy gracias a ellos que me acogieron cuando volví de Fanelia y no tenia donde quedarme. Me apoyaron con el embarazo y me dieron un hogar. Siento mucho todo esto pero esta vez no puedo defenderlo, quiero que Yukari sea feliz. Hay veces que por mucho que luches el daño es tan profundo que no tiene solución.

Los años que ejercí como reina de Fanelia puedo decir que Van y yo nos compenetramos demasiado bien. Pero como toda pareja tuvimos algunas discusiones que por suerte se solucionaron. Todavía me arrepiento de la discusión del último día…

…

Flashback

…

\- Pero quieres escucharme? - Mi grito resuena por todo el despacho

\- No puedo Hitomi. No puedo soportar la impotencia de que pueda ocurrirte algo en mi ausencia - Dice ofuscado y muy cabreado. Va de un lado a otro de la sala.

\- Preferirías que fuera contigo? porque nada me haría más feliz que estar contigo en estos momentos difíciles, pero sé que debo ejercer mi papel como reina de Fanelia y quedarme. Pero no me pidas que me vaya, me rompes el corazón al decirme esas palabras - Comienzo a llorar. Llevamos dos años juntos sin separarnos, va a ser dura esta separación.

\- Esto me supera, no puedo estar concentrado en aniquilar las rebeliones y ayudar a Chid mientras pienso que podrías estar en peligro. En la Tierra estarías más segura -Afirma Van.

\- Y más infeliz. Eso es lo que quieres?

\- NO, claro que no. Quieres que seas feliz pero que estes bien. - Se acerca a mi

\- Estaré bien aquí - Me apoyo en su pecho

\- Esta bien - Suspira

\- Te quiero y voy a estar contigo vale? - Le miro a los ojos

\- En los buenos y en los malos momentos - Intenta sonreir

\- Siempre - Le devuelvo la sonrisa

Podría haber otra guerra. Es lo que más miedo tenemos todos. Las ciudades que forman parte del pacto de paz de Gaia van a ayudar al rey Chid con las rebeliones que han provocado antiguos militares de Zaibach. Van y Allen parten hoy mismo hacía allí.

No puedo creer que Van quiera que me vaya a la Tierra solamente para saber que estoy fuera de peligro. Me duele en el alma pensar en irme de Fanelia y abandonarlo. Millerna ha venido a quedarse conmigo mientras nuestros hombres están fuera.

\- No te preocupes van a estar bien - Intento tranquilizar a mi amiga.

\- Eso espero - Paseando por el mercado de la ciudad - De toda Gaia este es mi lugar favorito.

\- Un mercado? - Pregunto sorprendida

\- Es la ciudad con más artesanía de toda Gaia, me encanta - Mira un colgante.

" _Salva al Dragón"_

\- Has dicho algo Millerna?

\- No, estás bien? - Pregunta asustada

\- Me ha parecido que alguien me hablaba

"Salva al Dragón"

\- Hitomi estás muy pálida, me oyes? - Me agita- Hitomi!

\- Millerna… es una trampa...Oh dios - Me tapo la cara con las manos - tengo que avisarles

\- Que dices Hitomi?

\- He tenido una visión, los van a atacar. Tengo que ir con Van - Sujeto mi amuleto

\- Espera un momento Hitomi! No puedes ir! escuchame! Estas...

Es tarde, ya no oigo sus súplicas. Una luz azul brillante me envuelve y me lleva lejos de Fanelia.

Cuando abro los ojos me encuentro con las miradas de Allen y Van sorprendidos y a la vez asustados.

\- Hitomi!? que haces aquí!? - Corre hacia mi Van. He llegado a la nave a tiempo.

\- Es una trampa! he tenido una visión y están esperando que paséis por el monte Soul para destruir la nave - Miro los ojos de mi amado con firmeza. - Sabe que digo la verdad y que mis visiones son certeras.

\- Parad la nave! Cambiaremos el rumbo y los pillaremos desprevenidos. Te encuentras bien?

\- Sí, solo un poco agotada

\- Necesito que me digas todo lo que recuerdes.

\- Sí

Les explico todo lo que puedo recordar. Van actúa como un líder y crea la estrategia junto con Allen. Me siento una intrusa en la sala de mando, así que salgo a tomar el aire a una de las ventanas de la nave.

\- Me he asustado al no encontrarte - Llega Van todo exhausto como si hubiera estado buscándome.

\- Necesitaba salir de ahí, lo siento - Le abrazo

\- Gracias por venir a avisarnos. Aunque no estoy contento cuando tienes esas horribles visiones. No me gustaría que se repitieran… - Está muy serio.

\- A mi tampoco me gusta tenerla, pero si sirven de ayuda.

\- Aun recuerdo cuando se te paró el corazón aquella vez…

\- No, no va a volver a pasar Van. Soy mas fuerte que por entonces - Le cojo la cara con mis manos - Estoy aquí vale? Mirame!

\- Tienes que irte - No es capaz de mirarme

\- Que? - Me alejo de él un paso

\- Tienes que irte a la Tierra hasta que todo esto pase.

\- NO! no pienso volver - Noto una presión en el pecho que casi me deja sin respiración

\- Hitomi, no puedo.

\- Si que puedes! tienes que ser más fuerte! eres el rey! no me digas que no puedes soportarlo! porque yo no puedo soportar estar sin ti! eres muy egoísta!

\- Hitomi…

\- NO, no me toques.

\- Pequeña, escúchame…

\- NO!

Un temblor sacude toda la nave y soy rodeada por una columna de luz.

\- NO! No quiero irme! Van! - empiezo a elevarme.

\- NO NO NO! Hitomi! Perdóname! Vuelve! - Me abraza, pero sigo elevandome.- Te amo, perdóname - Está llorando, mi Van está llorando.

\- Te quiero. Ven a buscarme. No me dejes… - Le cojo la mano

\- Te lo prometo! Siempre estaremos juntos recuerdas?

\- Siempre! Te quiero! - Nuestros dedos se dejan de tocar y desaparezco en el firmamento.

\- Hitomi… - Van mirando al cielo.

CONTINUARÁ...


	3. Quiero volver

\- Muy bien niños! Toda la clase de las ardillas por aquí! - Dice la profesora de mi hijo a los niños.

\- Vamos mami! - Grita Hiro pegando saltitos. Yukari y yo lo llevamos cogido una de cada mano.

\- Nunca lo había visto tan emocionado jajaja - Dice mi amiga

Llegamos a la exposición de piedras de la antigüedad. Mi hijo va revoloteando por la sala con otros compañeros de clase. Yukari y yo observamos con atención cada uno de sus movimientos fascinadas por verlo tan feliz.

\- Estoy disfrutando mucho. Creo que las madres nos miran porque se piensan que tenemos una relación y estamos criando a Hiro solas - Me susurra Yukari

\- Tu crees? jajaja - Nos acercamos a mi hijo cogiéndole cada una una de sus manitas

\- Que miras mi amor? - Le pregunto

\- Esta pedria brilla

\- Se dice piedra cariño - Le corrige Yukari.

Me acerco para ver qué és lo que tiene embobado a mi hijo. Mi corazón se para de golpe al ver de lo que se trata. Leo la inscripción:

" _Piedra preciosa de la antigua Atlantis"_

Hiro no aparta la mirada del energeist. La piedra cada vez brilla más y más. Aparto la mirada unos segundos y miro a mi amiga, Yukari que sin saber con exactitud de qué se trataba me da su aprobación con un gesto.

\- Mi vida, escúchame un segundo - Cojo a mi hijo y hago que me mire - No tengas miedo vale? puede ser que cuando te despiertes ya no estemos en el museo vale?

\- Vale mami

\- Yukari no me sueltes

\- Por nada en el mundo amiga - Se aferra a mi cintura con todas sus fuerzas.

Me acerco al energeist que empieza a desprender una luz blanca. Cuando por fin lo toco noto un calor que me invade y me reconforta. Cierro los ojos y respiro hondo.

\- Quiero volver… - Digo suplicando.

…

\- mmm creo que la mejor opción es esta

\- Si, yo opinio igual que su majestad - El general de Fanelia da su opinión

\- Hablaré con los ingenieros para que lo preparen todo - Driden estrecha la mano de Van - Has tomado la mejor decisión.

\- Todo sea para mejorar la seguridad de la ciudad, ya lo sabes.

Un temblor sacude palacio. La sala del despacho real es iluminada por una luz brillante que se filtra a través de los ventanales.

\- Van? - Allen mira a Van como sabiendo de qué se trata.

…

\- Está bien? qué le pasa? - Pregunta Yukari

\- Es normal - Acaricio la cabeza de mi hijo- El viaje agota y es muy pequeño para soportarlo.

\- Deja que lo cargue - Le paso a Hiro

\- Escaflowne...

Hemos aparecido en el bosque de fanelia. Donde descansa en paz la familiar real y escaflowne. Me alegra saber que escaflowne descansa por fin, ya que significa que no hay guerra. No hay ninguna lápida más, está todo como lo recordaba. Suspiro tranquila.

\- Vamos. Os llevaré a palacio Yukari.

Oímos muchos pasos delante nuestro en el bosque. Al primero que veo es a Allen seguido de una decena de guardias. Se dirige directo a mi sin pensarselo y nos abrazamos.

\- Por el amor de dios has vuelto!

\- Sí, ya estoy aquí.

\- Dejen paso a su majestad! - gritan los guardias

No sabría explicar la sensación de alivio y paz cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron. No tardé ni un segundo en lanzarme a sus brazos y a llorar como una descosida. Van no paraba de besarme por toda la cara abrazándome y llorando.

\- Lo siento… lo siento … lo intenté… - Se lamentaba Van

\- Lo sé… yo también… Te quiero - Besando sus labios

\- Dios cuanto te he extrañado - Apoya su frente contra la mia - Te amo tanto. Ha sido una eternidad. Perdoname por todo mi amor.

\- No hay nada que perdonar. Ya estamos juntos.- Nos interrumpe un carraspeo de Allen

\- Yukari, te presento a Van Slanzar de Fanel, mi marido y rey de Fanelia.

\- Mucho gusto conocerle su majestad - Va a hacer una reverencia pero Van la detiene

\- No por favor, eres de la familia. El placer es mío.

Se que las miradas de Van van hacia nuestro hijo. Pero nadie dice nada, ni pregunta nada de camino a palacio. Caminando por los pasillos del castillo dejamos a Yukari en una de las estancias.

\- Debes estar agotada - Le dice Van a mi amiga - Deja que lo cargue - Coge a Hiro en brazos - Puedes descansar en la que a partir de ahora será tu habitación.

\- Me encanta, muchas gracias - Besa a mi hijo en la cabeza y me da un abrazo - Te quiero

\- Y yo a ti - Le digo a Yukari - Descansa todo lo que puedas.

Veo a Van cargando a nuestro hijo y no se que decirle. " oye ese niño al que llevas es tu hijo" ¿porque no ha dicho nada? ¿Lo sabe?

Cuando entro en nuestro dormitorio mis dudas se disipan. Mi mirada se queda clavada en los cambios de la sala. Al fondo al lado de nuestro cama hay una cuna.

\- Lo sabías? Cómo? - Me acerco a tocar la cuna

\- Millerna me lo dijo, que era una posibilidad.

\- Si no lo sabía ni yo…

\- Ya sabes que Millerna tiene un sexto sentido para estas cosas. - Deja a Hiro en la cama recostado y le acaricia la cara - Cómo se llama?

\- Hiroshi Folken Slanzar de Fanel. Le gusta que le llamen Hiro. Es igualito a ti, tiene tu cara y tu energía. Aunque ha heredado mis ojos verdes. Tiene muchas ganas de conocerte, le he hablado de ti… - Me toco las manos nerviosa - Lo siento - Echo a llorar

\- Pequeña… - Me abraza - Intenté por todos los medios ir a buscaros. Dios sabe que lo intenté pero tu amuleto dejó de brillar. Creía que moría todo este tiempo…

\- Yo también. Pero no perdí la esperanza de que volveríamos a estar juntos

\- Yo tampoco. Por eso hice la cuna, para cuando volvierais. - La miramos los dos.

\- Bueno creo que se ha quedado algo pequeña, je

\- Tenemos la habitación de al lado para él también. La he comunicado con la nuestra. - Esto si que es tenerlo todo preparado. Coge a nuestro hijo y nos dirige hacia una puerta que lleva a otra sala contigua. Hay una cama individual, muchos juguetes de madera y dibujos. Me acerco a uno de ellos y puedo leer la firma a nombre de Sora.

\- Van deja a Hiro en la cama y lo tapa.

\- Tardará en despertarse- Digo yo

\- Es increíble - Mira a nuestro hijo - Me he imaginado millones de veces cómo sería. Si era niño o niña. Si tendria tus facciones o tu pelo…

No se que decirle. Esto debe ser muy duro para él. ¿Cómo me sentiría yo si me perdiera 5 años de la vida de mi hijo?

\- Prometo no separarme de vosotros nunca más.- Dice seguro de sí mismo

\- Tengo miedo. Si vuelve a ocurrir no sé si podré soportarlo - Se levanta para besarme

\- No va a volver a ocurrir, te lo juro.

No se cuanto tiempo transcurrió desde que nos sentamos en la cama a hablar hasta que oímos los llantos de Hiro. Hablamos de todo. Que había ocurrido en la tierra con mi llegada. Como me fui a vivir con Yukari y Amano. El nacimiento de Hiro, mi libro y el divorcio de Yukari. Por su lado en Gaia las revueltas se habían acrecentado en la mayoría de las ciudades. No fue el caso de Fanelia porque era un pueblo construido de nuevo. Pero los antiguos soldados de Zaibach habían formado una especie de clan que hacían la suya. Ahora todos tenían que vivir con ello y intentar que no fuera a más. Los consejeros de la ciudad intentaron comprometer de nuevo a Van con la princesa de Arcadia. Van se negó rotundamente porque él ya tenía una reina. Merle se encontraba en Palas estudiando medicina desde hace un par de años.

Saber que Millerna y Driden después de mi marcha se instalaron en Fanelia fue todo un alivio. Van no estaba solo.

\- Mami!- Grita Hiro llorando

\- Mi vida, estoy aquí - Me siento en la cama a su lado para abrazarlo. Sé que Van está esperando en la puerta marcando distancia. - No pasa nada.

\- Recuerdas lo que te dije? que vendríamos un día a otra ciudad?

\- Donde tenemos una casa?

\- Exacto, estamos en nuestra casa y…- Me giro para mirar a Van- Papá está aquí también… - Se me hincha el pecho de orgullo y felicidad a poder unirlos por fin.

Hiro saltó de la cama y fue a abrazar a Van que le esperaba arrodillado con los brazos abiertos.

\- Eres mi papi? - Le pregunta nuestro hijo

\- Sí hijo sí - Le abraza

\- Te he ezado de menos papi

\- Yo también hijo. No vamos a separarnos nunca más vale?

\- Vale! tu tampoco verdad mami? - Gira su cabecita para mirarme.

\- Claro que no - Me acerco quitándome las lágrimas de mis mejillas - Vamos a estar los tres juntos siempre - Me agacho a abrazarlos.

Hiro quería dormir con nosotros, así que lo metimos en nuestra cama entre los dos. No tardó mucho en quedarse dormido.

\- Tenias razón es muy inteligente… Tiene tus ojos… - Dice Van acariciando el pelo

\- Es un terremoto. Ya verás que no para en todo el día. - Le miro de cojín a cojín con nuestro pequeño debajo nuestro

\- Os quiero más que a mi vida

\- Y nosotros a ti amor. Aunque espera a pasar un dia entero con él y después me dices - Bromeo - Creo que tendremos que buscarle una utilidad a la cuna…

\- Eso o pensar en llenarla - Me dice con una voz insinuante

\- Jajaja por mi podemos empezar mañana mismo - Le acaricio la mejilla

\- Podemos estar un tiempo así los tres.

\- Claro. Debes disfrutar de tu primer hijo y conocerlo. Luego ya pensaremos en los próximos. No hay prisa.

\- Te quiero

\- Y yo a ti

Cuando despierto Van y Hiro no están en la cama ni en la habitación. Veo una bandeja con fruta, pan y leche en la mesita del ventanal. Tengo que reconocer que estoy muerta de hambre. Me acerco a picar un poco de fruta mientras alguien pica a la puerta.

\- Adelante - Digo con un hilillo de voz

\- Buenos días dormilona! - Entra Yukari con un vestido color oliva dando vueltas intentando lucirlo.

\- Buenos días! estás preciosa con ese vestido Yukari.

\- A que sí! creo que me va a gustar vivir aquí- se sienta a mi lado - Que tal fue anoche?

\- Todavía no me creo que estemos aquí. Estoy abrumada de tantas emociones.- Digo.

\- Van y Hiro están jugando en uno de los patios, los he visto cuando he salido a pasear. El castillo es una pasada Hitomi y todo el valle es una preciosidad. Ahora entiendo porque estabas enamorada de este mundo.

\- Del mundo y de las personas que viven en el - Saco la lengua en plan burla.

\- El caballero Allen es del que creías haberte enamorado la primera vez no?

\- vaya, ya tardabas en sacar el tema.

\- Se parece a Amano…

\- Sí, pero no es él. Es mucho mejor que lo que fuera Amano. Allen ha cambiado mucho. No te voy a decir que no te acerques a él porque sé que lo harás.

\- jajaja por su puesto que lo haré. Además tengo que disfrutar de mi soltería no?

\- Claro que sí.

Abro el armario. Mi viejo armario… está tal y como lo dejé hace cinco años. Me decido por un vestido de color malva con bordados en bronce y un escote palabra de honor con hombros caídos de manga larga. Yukari me arregla el pelo con un recogido con trenzas y mi diadema de rubíes de Fanelia. Desde la balconada del patio vemos a Van Tallando madera mientras el pequeño Hiro juega y le observa con admiración a la vez.

\- Mami!- Viene corriendo hacia mi - Mira que me ha hecho papi! - me enseña un caballo esculpido en madera - y me eta hasiendo una espada de mayor - coge mi mano y me arrastra al patio.

\- Buenos días bella durmiente - Dice Van mientras se levanta a darme un beso muy efusivo en los labios y uno en la mejilla a Yukari - Habéis descansado?

\- Sí, muchas gracias majestad - Van le fulmina con la mirada - Van, quiero decir Van…

\- jajajaja nada de formalidades Yukari si no mi esposo se va a cabrear

\- Lo siento - Dice avergonzada mi amiga

\- Te acostumbraras - Le toca la cabeza Van a mi amiga como gesto comprensivo y cariñoso.

\- TIA HITOMI! - Escucho a lo lejos

Veo a una jovencita corriendo a través de los arcos que dan al patio saludándome con la mano.

\- Sora! mi pequeña como has crecido? Eres toda una dama - Le digo orgullosa abrazándola y mirándola.

\- Te he echado de menos tia

\- Y yo a ti cariño - La achucho todo lo que puedo. Milerna se acerca a mí a paso lento. Me pongo a llorar al verla.

\- Ya era hora! - Dice la rubia recriminando. La abrazo con todas mis fuerzas con cuidado,

\- No sabes lo que me ha costado… - me seco las lágrimas - a ver a quién tenemos aquí - Cojo a la bebé que lleva en brazos Milerna.

\- Que cosa más bonita - Le doy besitos en la mejillas

\- Te presento a Marlene tu nueva sobrinita, tiene un añito recién cumplido.- Informa Milerna.

\- Me la como - Haciéndole arrumacos a la pequeña

\- Tu debes de ser Yukari?

\- Sí, mucho gusto de conoceros. Hitomi me ha hablado mucho de vosotros.

\- Bienvenida - La abraza - Dónde está? - Pregunta buscando con la mirada. Se queda fija mirando a Van y Hiro.- es él?

\- Sí. Hiro vida ven aquí un momento? - Le digo a mi pequeño y él acude sin pensarlo. - Mira cariño te presento a tu tía Milerna y tus primas Sora y Marlene. Tenían muchas ganas de conocerte - extrañamente Hiro se avergüenza y se agarra a mi falda.

\- Hola Hiro, soy tu tia Milerna. Eres la clara imagen de tu padre eh? - Le toca la Cabeza a mi hijo.

\- Ho...la soy Hiro - Le da un besito en la mejilla a Milerna. Mi hijo como siempre todo un amor.

\- Sora porqué no juegas con Hiro y Marlene un rato?

\- Mamá! ya no soy una niña… - Mira a su madre que le ordena con la mirada - está bien…

\- Van tenemos que hablar - Le dice Milerna muy seria a mi esposo - Han llegado noticias de mi hermana…

Nos reunimos con Driden y Allen en el despacho real de Van. Había algunos cambios en la sala, sobre todo porque habían acumulados más libros en las estanterías.

\- El mensaje es claro, están asediando el palacio de Palas - Dice Driden colocándose bien las gafas con el dedo.

\- Tenemos que hacer algo - Dice Milerna.

\- He convocado una reunión con los gobernantes del tratado, de aquí 3 días vendrán a Fanelia - Informa Van. - MiIlerna no me mires así, no podemos hacer nada por nuestra cuenta. Y mucho menos algo que pueda poner en peligro esta ciudad.

\- Y qué haremos si logran entrar en el palacio?! acabarán controlando Palas! - Grita desesperada

\- Tranquila Milerna, es todo lo que podemos hacer por ahora - Le consuela su marido

Yukari y Milerna se fueron a cuidar a los niños por petición de Van. Al acabar la reunión me cogió de la mano y me llevó a nuestro rincón secreto de palacio. Una de las torres del castillo siempre había sido nuestro lugar favorito de encuentro. Desde donde se veía todo el Valle. Era nuestro sitio privado. Nuestro cuarto de juegos. Nuestro nido de amor.

\- He venido aquí cada día a contemplar la Tierra, esperando que pudieras oírme - Dice Van apoyando la barbilla en mi hombro mientras contemplamos la ciudad.

\- Hemos vivido muchas cosas en este sitio - Le acaricio el brazo con el que me abraza.

\- Y hecho algunas cosas bonitas - me gira para estar frente a frente - como a nuestro hijo…

\- jajaja tu crees? - apoyo mis manos en su fornido pecho y le beso en los labios.

Con un impulso le rodeo con mis piernas y él me sujeta contra la pared muy delicadamente. Nos deseamos, aquí, en este momento. Después de tantos años separados nuestros deseos son profundos. Todo nuestro cuerpo arde y demanda las caricias del otro.

\- No debería… No debería hacertelo aquí - Dice entrecortadamente mientras me besa el hombro ya descubierto.

\- No importa el donde - Le agarro del pelo para mirarnos a los ojos - Te crees que nuestro pequeño va a dejar que durmamos solos?

\- Dios…como te deseo - Ataca uno de mis pechos con su lengua.

\- mmm te quiero - Confieso

\- Te amo pequeña - dice besándome de nuevo en los labios.

Un encuentro rápido, eufórico, deseado, apresurado, pero intenso muy intenso. Cuando entra en mi interior me siento llena por fin. Estoy en casa y tengo todo lo que había añorado. Sólo hacen falta sus embestidas para darme cuenta de que por fin es real. Entra y sale de mi despacio, disfrutando del momento.

No tardamos en llegar al éxtasis. Demasiado tiempo añorándonos, sin tocarnos, sin sentirnos. Nos miramos a los ojos y nos lo decimos todo.

\- Te amo - Confiesa Van antes de besarme


End file.
